


luckier

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Omega Peter Parker, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Werewolf Courting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Steve is trying to court Peter. Defeated, Tony almost resigns himself to his fate upon realizing he'll never have Peter, when something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 530





	luckier

Tony should never have introduced Peter to the team.

It was becoming progressively more obvious that it had been a mistake, that inviting him into his pack was never going to end well, and that he should have thought it through much better before he’d implored that Peter come along one full moon a couple of months back.

Tony had been observing things escalate for a while now, and the more he noticed, the more it started to upset him. He’d been in denial about it at first but could now privately admit that maybe he was starting to get jealous. He kept telling himself he didn’t have the right to be upset, Peter had never been his before and he might never be because Tony had never even so much as insinuated that he might be interested in the young Omega, and yet…

And yet when the full moon came around and Tony was forced to watch how Peter’s stunning wolf was cornered by a very persistent Steve, he wished that he’d laid claim on Peter before it all started.

Bringing Peter into the pack had been innocent enough, but Tony could have known that an Alpha like Steve would be particularly intrigued. He always had to have what Tony wanted too, huh?

Tony knew that Peter liked it. He was aware of how much the younger wolf enjoyed the attention, he could see it in the way that he acted when Steve came close during full moons, when he rubbed their flanks together as they walked and nipped playfully at Peter’s neck.

When Peter returned those gestures, even if only slightly, Tony’s jaw ached with the near-desperate urge to do something about it. Go over and bite Steve in the tail, or something. Make it hurt. Show Steve that Peter was off limits.

But while Tony always looked after Peter, during the full moons and otherwise, he showed his affections differently. More subtly. He didn’t go hunting for Peter like Steve did, didn’t push Peter down into the fallen leaves like Steve did, didn’t trap him under his paws like Steve did.

He wasn’t forward, purposely courting Peter, and he definitely wasn’t doing anything like that during a full moon.

Peter occasionally came to walk close to Tony while they were out and about in their alternate form, and sometimes he’d come snuggle up to Tony for a nap, but that was never anything more than playful or simply affectionate. Or so Tony thought.

Thankfully, Peter had never made an actual move to show Steve that he was genuinely interested in return, that any of the feelings that Steve appeared to have for him were reciprocated. Sometimes he even caught Peter trying to avoid Steve during yet another full moon. Not that it helped much to ease Tony’s worries. 

He made the mistake of letting all of the frustration build until it inevitably snapped. He knew, logically, that he should never have let it escalate to that point, but eventually it was just…too much. And too late.

They had shifted about an hour before, and were all making their way through the dark woods, meandering through trees with some wolves occasionally breaking away from the pack to chase each other, follow a scent trail, or go scavenging, coming and going as they pleased.

Tony had been trailing behind a little, keeping an eye on Peter as always, when he caught Steve making his way toward the front of the pack where Natasha and Peter had been walking together. Already, Tony felt frustration bubble up in his chest, because he knew what was about to happen. And sure enough, Steve sidled up to Peter, bumping against him as they walked, trying to nuzzle and scent him. Resentment clawed like an ugly thing up Tony’s spine. Not just toward Steve, but toward himself for not having done something about it sooner.

Peter didn’t seem to reciprocate any of Steve’s advances, though. Maybe he wasn’t in the mood.

As a matter of fact, as Tony was glaring holes in Steve’s back, he saw how Peter tried to duck away from one of Steve’s playful pushes. The young wolf looked over his shoulder, and Tony thought their eyes met briefly, but then Peter hurried off in another direction, disappearing among the trees.

Steve followed after, of course. Tony growled unbidden, and was about to head after them, when Rhodey appeared by his side and gave him a gentle nudge. Right. Rhodey was right. If they wanted to go off together to mate, then that was none of Tony’s business.

That didn’t mean it didn’t suck though.

Tony had done his best. He’d tried so hard. He’d protected Peter, always kept tabs on him, made sure that if he was ever in trouble he got out of it well on the other end too. He brought him little gifts and they tinkered together in the workshop and Tony tried to always be encouraging of every one of Peter’s ideas and aspirations, even if he didn’t always agree with everything.

But Peter didn’t like him like that.

Or he did, and Tony had missed his chance.

Tony let the rest of the pack get ahead. Right now he preferred to trail behind like the old wolf he was, wallow in self pity for a little while.

He didn’t expect Peter to show up next to him, panting like he’d been running, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Tony gave him a puzzled look. He didn’t smell any different, and Steve and him hadn’t been gone for that long either.

Peter was walking very close, keeping their flanks aligned and looking at him as if he wanted something from Tony.

Steve followed soon after, sidling up to Peter’s other flank, and Tony’s annoyance was back. The only conclusion Tony could draw was that Peter was probably sticking to him right now because he had noticed how Tony was protective of him, and he didn’t want Steve to court him. That should have come as a consolation, a happy realization, but it was bittersweet.

At least Peter felt safe with him.

Tony tried to step aside a little, get away from the two lovebirds to see what would happen, but when Peter followed, so did Steve.

And then when Steve tried to nip at Peter’s neck again, this time Peter whined, which immediately had Tony up in arms, back straightening and shoulders squaring to glare at Steve’s wolf over Peter’s lowered head.

He gave a warning grumble in the back of his throat, Steve acknowledged it with a simple look, and then tried to nuzzle Peter again.

This time when Peter cried, Tony’s lip pulled up into a snarl, and he stopped in his tracks to nudge Peter aside so that he could put himself in between the other two wolves and growl at Steve.

Steve didn’t look like he was about to back down.

The pack ahead had stopped at the sound of Tony’s growl and they were looking in their direction, both curious and surprised to see Tony protecting Peter from Steve. They must have all thought that Steve and Peter were inevitably going to mate. Everyone had assumed so – even Tony, after all.

Steve made a move to go around Tony to get to Peter, and Tony snapped his jaw at him, flashing sharp teeth in warning. Tony wasn’t afraid to throw hands. He might have been one of the oldest wolves, not the strongest and definitely not stronger than Steve, who was younger, not to mention enhanced, but none of that was enough to deter Tony when it came to protecting Peter.

Tony had made himself clear. He was on Peter’s side, and if Steve didn’t back off he wasn’t afraid of things getting ugly.

The ball was in Steve’s court now. He could continue to antagonize and challenge Tony, which would result in a fight, which could result in some pretty serious injuries. Or he could choose to relent, back off, find someone else to court. If he was clever, he chose the latter. Tony knew that their pack would fall apart if Steve inflicted serious damage upon Tony. If he cared enough about the people around him, he would admit defeat, and let it all become water under the bridge.

Steve didn’t look like he was ready to step away, though. His eyes were on Peter, which gave the impression that he was barely afraid of Tony, even though he was the one posing the threat right now. He probably knew his odds. No, he definitely knew his odds.

And then Peter unexpectedly moved.

He’d been silent until now, frozen on the spot, and Tony could have sworn that he smelled frightened. Tony could only hope he wasn’t frightened of Steve. If that was the case… Tony wouldn’t hesitate, he’d make sure Steve didn’t run with them again. He’d have to find a new pack.

Peter moved, and for a fraction of a second Tony was afraid that he was going to surrender himself to the other Alpha after all – when instead, Peter rubbed up against Tony’s side and buried his muzzle almost pointedly into the fur at Tony’s neck.

It was Tony’s turn to stand frozen now, his snarl faltering a little at the blatant display of affection. He couldn’t see how Peter retained eye contact with Steve to really drive the point home.

Peter wasn’t Steve’s to have.

Peter wanted Tony.

Slowly, very slowly, Steve took a step back. He was getting it now. The truth of it all was dawning on him, and he was admitting defeat. If Peter didn’t want him, then Steve couldn’t force him to. He’d courted him, he’d done what he could, and now Peter was showing a most obvious sign of affection, and it wasn’t directed at Steve.

Tony feared that it was all a ruse. Just a way to get Steve out of his hair for Peter, to protect himself from unwanted advances.

Thank god Peter proved him wrong when, once the situation had been dealt with and they all tentatively continued on their journey until they found a good spot to rest for the night, he didn’t leave Tony’s side once. He came to lie with the older Alpha, cuddled up closely, nuzzled him when he could and groomed his coat. 

Tony had spent so much time wishing this would happen that he was left completely stunned when finally it did.

They slept together that night, curled close, with Steve lying by himself a little farther away. Tony didn’t feel bad. Steve would find another mate, and he was too busy counting his lucky stars to really care in the first place.

Come morning, Peter was quiet, almost shy, and he still refused to leave Tony’s side.

As they started making their way back once everyone was awake and had shifted back properly, Peter walked with Tony, and after a few minutes a warm hand wiggled its way into his own, twining their fingers together slowly.

When Tony looked down he caught a rosy blush high on Peter’s cheeks.

He lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to Peter’s knuckles. Peter’s face only turned redder.

“I’m sorry about last night, Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled, keeping his voice down to keep the conversation between them. He looked up at Tony, “I’ve always been yours.”

Tony let out a shuddery sigh. He was a lucky bastard.

And he just kept getting luckier.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
